The Great Escape Pt.1
The Great Escape Pt.1 is the first mission in Modern Combat 2. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics. Walkthrough The player will assume control of Private Newman. The level will start off with the player being on questioned by Pablo. Pablo punches you when you don't answer during the interrogation. You were knocked out by the blow. When you wake up, you find yourself in a prison with Pvt. Downs. After Downs unties you, you must follow him. He takes a guard out and the player then take his NX8 Handgun. You then must shoot some barrels to destroy the wall. The player then must fight off a few enemies, and can pick up an AK-47 dropped from them. You proceed up the steps and jump off a ledge, kill a guard and shoot the barrels. You then face a few guards; take them out with your AK-47. Once all of them are dead, continue through the door. You will see a sign with the words: 'Danger, Mines'. It is best to wait until the mines kill most of the guards, then just finish them off. There will be a guard hiding behind a wall next to the stairs. Downs will yell: "Up There!" and then you have to take out a tower by shooting the barrels on it. You will then face an interactive cutscene where the barrels explode and one comes flying at you. When you get up you some enemies will come from behind the crates. Once you kill them, jump over the crates and continue right. You will see a glowing lock, either shoot it or knife it. Once you have gone through look right and take out the enemies there. Once they are dead, continue through. Once you have gotten to the other side, there will be an explosion and two enemies will be firing at you. Once you have taken them both out, jump down off the ledge and take the RPG-7 straight ahead of you. Swap it for your NX8 Handgun, and fire one shot at the vehicle. Then continue to the door to the left of the convoy and you will be faced with an interactive cutscene. Downs will barge through but then will fall over the side, you must pull him up. When he is safely up, continue on the path. You will encounter two guards, take them out. From here, you enter a building. Continue down the hall and take a right. You will see another glowing lock, shoot it or knife it. leave the room and go down a hall; kill the guard in the hallway. Turn left and you will enter a building on the catwalk, with the enemy below. An easy way to kill them is to shoot the red explosive barrel; it kills all or most of them. After it is clear, jump off the catwalk and look to your left: there will be a gate. Enemies are on the other side: kill them and then leave the building through a hole in the wall. You will enter a cave that loops around to the room next to the one you were just in. Kill the enemies that come down the stairs, then proceed up the stairs. Turn to the right and go down a hallway. About halfway down the hallway there is a door: turn to the right. Crouch through the hole and you will enter a courtyard/garden. Kill the guard in the tower by shooting the barrels, then kill the guards on the upper and lower levels of the building. Enter the building through the hole in the wall and go down a narrow hallway; kill the one guard in the hallway. You will enter a room with a hole in the ground; jump through it. You will then enter a room with several guards above you on a catwalk; try and kill them quickly. Go up the stairs and go down a hallway. Go to your right and kill the guard. Go up the stairs and to your left. Crouch through a small tunnel and knife or shoot the door and stand up. A door will open at the end of the room; kill the three guards that enter. Turn left and enter a hallway; kill the two guards. You will see another lock; proceed through the door into a prison room. Kill the 2 or 3 guards rushing at you. At the end of the room two guards will appear; after killing them turn to the right and kill the guard. Go down the hallway and turn to your right and you will enter a courtyard. Kill the guards in the towers to your right and left, then kill the guards that are entering through a hole in the wall. Go up the stairs and enter a door which leads down another hallway. At the end of the hallway will be a cutscene; you will fall down and lose your AK-47. You will have to use your pistol to kill the oncoming guards. A grenade explodes, knocking you unconscious and ending the level. Weapon Loadout In this level the player first gets a NX8 Handgun which has to be taken from a guard. Then as the level progresses, the player can acquire an AK-47. Found in the Level IMG_0210.PNG|RPG-7|link=RPG-7 AK-47.png|AK-47|link=AK-47 Category:Campaign Category:Missions